Raina
by Faithchild
Summary: Raina does not foresee what or who she will come across when she leaves the comfort of her stately palace, having to face the realities of putting herself on the line. Amongst the perils of mistrust and betrayal swimming around the city, she finds solace in new friends and dare say, even pirates.
1. A Drowning City

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece nor its characters/setting. The original series was written and illustrated by Eiichiro Oda.

Author's Note: Hey! This is my first Fanfiction ever and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Imma try to stay true to character depictions for characters that aren't originally mine. I recently just started watching One Piece so I may have to come back and review details for accuracy. This chapter's more so of a sneak peek so see ya on the next one! kbye

* * *

Chapter 1: A Drowning City

A deafening crack billowed across a darkening sky. It wasn't long before a droplet of water fell onto the girl's cheek followed by yet another and soon a shower began trickling across the town. People on the streets began running for shelter, quickly seeking haven under pillared entrances to restaurants. A blinding bright light shined for a lasting second before the brunette decided she ought to take cover too. She turned towards the nearest archway.

Without warning just then, something achingly slammed into her from behind and she found her body lurch forward...straight into a nearby sake vendor. The young brunette furiously turned her head to see what had run into her and faced a dainty looking male in his late thirties, on the ground just as she was.

"Did you just do that?!" She shouted over the thunder.

"Oh no, Shanks look what you did now!" The man slapped his palm on his forehead, looking behind him.

From behind the man that ran into her stood another male who she could only assume was the one responsible for their fall. He looked as if he had been in a mud fight, loose white shirt stuck to his skin, static red hair plastered to his forehead - shaded by a damp straw hat. A shadow of recent laughter remained on his face but the amusement had clearly left his eyes now. He looked from the man on the ground to her.

"Ah miss, I'm terribly sorry! My friend here and I were in a jiffy to get inside." He laughed ashamedly, glancing over at his buddy on the ground before he bent down and offered them both a hand.

She stared at the male's grimy hands then with a jolt of realization, back down at her clothing. The mud had deemed her cloak unrecognizable. Peering back up, she noticed he still had his hand offered and eyebrows lifted in a genuine offer.

"Shanks, hurry up, mate! They're starting the drinking contest." Another voice called from afar, cutting through the sound of pattering rain.

"Ah, right." The redhead looked back at the girl who had begun to stand up on her own. "I'm really sorry bout that, miss. I'll pay you back for any-"His eyebrows scrunched as he looked at her ravaged clothing, "...damages."

"It's fine. No need." She turned to walk away, not wanting to make a big deal of the situation as it would call more attention towards her but to her humor, no one on the streets seemed even slightly surprised at her predicament, folks continuing to carry their own and escape the onslaught of rain. _I guess this is normal_ , she thought absently, glancing back in time to see the redhead dragged off by his impatient - perhaps drunk - hooligan pals into a narrow opening between two buildings, leading into an eerie nowhere.

Readjusting the hood over her head and picking up the fringes of her damp skirt in her hands, the girl made her way back where she came from, lest people would begin to notice she had gone.


	2. Buttersworth

Author's Note: I got the name Buttersworth from the name of a cat named 'Mrs. Buttersworth' at a cat cafe I visited a few months ago lololl Ya'll kinda saw a snippet of Shanks in Chapter 1 but he won't be in this chapter. Expect him in the next one though. Let me know your first impressions of the characters introduced here. Thank youuu!

* * *

Chapter 2: Buttersworth

The fresh salt water scent of the East Blue rung high in the air, the cold of the morning washing up onto the palace courtyard where a young female stood, the frozen calm consuming her senses as she carefully approached the edge overlooking the city.

The city of Buttersworth was one unlike the city of Loguetown. Loguetown was governed by officials while this municipal of hers governed based on colonial lineages. Although this city was a water pass away from that infamous island, it was just as notorious and well known for its trade. And it showed.

 _I should really get used to heights_ , the female thought aimlessly as she peered over the stone railing. Her eyes fell on the view of the milling town directly below, flooded with people and cargo wagons and buildings of all kinds — some fairly tall, others short run into the ground, some made of stone while others — mainly shacks — of plastered boards. The billowing sun above cast its radiance all around the town, shining the waters at the very edge of her vision, creating shadows of kept secrets.

"It be best you get away from the edge."

The voice snapped the girl back into reality and she rolled her eyes, stepping back. _That Loun is a buzzkill._

"Everyone's been looking for you, Miss Raina," the owner of the voice, named Loun, practically mumbled to himself as he steadily watched her back.

A silence followed before she turned around with a look of death on her countenance. "I was just imagining myself down there," A finger point towards the aforementioned 'down there' followed. "Away from all this useless work."

Loun began to smile. "This would be a good time to use your authority and ask me to leave you to your pointless fantasies."

"And risk you claiming to be under a dictatorship? No chance." She spoke squarely.

The guard raised an eyebrow, watching the decisive look in the other's eyes. Unamused, he turned around and began walking away. "Your many tasks await you inside. One of which is signing the updated charter for the town over."

Raina glared at the male's retreating back before deciding her misery wasn't Loun's fault, after all. She grudgingly followed after him.

They had only gone so far as the grand foyer that they stumbled upon a certain dark haired male. He stood with his back propped against the wall behind him, obviously impatient from a long wait. He immediately bared his gaze at Raina. The male had a deep set to his eyes, an attractive face but also one that could scare away any normal pedestrian had he chosen. He was fairly tall and thin unlike Loun who was of average height and strong build.

"Hi Jewel", she shot him a bold smile, walking behind Loun.

"Why you - Raina, cut the act. I need to talk to you."

"What about exactly? I'm kind of busy. Me and Loun have to go berry picking." Loun made a face at the obvious lie.

Jewel sighed heavily as if everything in life pained him. "It's about your inquiry to join the South Marines."

The girl stopped. She looked at him. Well, change of plans. This, she could indulge Jewel in.

/

A quick readjusting and separate room later, Jewel turned on Raina, stalling a moment as the girl took a seat in a desk chair before, "Your request to play part as a Marine for a month was approved by your Uncle."

"What!?" She jumped out of her seat. "Really?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Raina. It's only a month. I won't be around to fix up whatever mess you get yourself into, y…"

"Jewel, I know," she cut in.

The 19 year old male narrowed his eyes at her, annoyed right back. She was older than him by a year yet didn't always act like it.

"Anything else?"

"You do know how dangerous it could be if someone, even in the Marine corp. were to find out your identity?" He went on as she opened her mouth—most likely a protest—, "You can't trust anyone, Raina. No. One."

The firmness in his words made her reevaluate what she was about to say: Something about how she ought to at least trust fellow marines. "Yeah. Okay, I know."

The dark haired male began stalking the room, hands in his pockets. If the decision was up to him, she wouldn't have even gone near anything to do with the marines. Afterall, anything marine related usually meant pirates. And pirates always meant trouble. "You know I don't like this whole idea of you joining. It's just asking for trouble."

"I know." Her gaze followed his movements around the room."But Jewel...when do I start?" _What kind of tasks will I be assigned? When will I get to walk around town...or better yet, patrol the docks?_ She had to mock maturity in the circumstance as to not let Jewel think she was getting too ahead of herself—and in his viewpoint, too irresponsible.

Jewel combed his fingers through his hair, exasperated. "I'm going to be introducing you to Hannah tomorrow morning. She knows about your situation and is the current South Marine corp general in charge."

"Hm, Hannah. I've heard of her."

"I'm sure you have. But she has a reputation that will do little to avoid trouble, I'm afraid." He walked over to the giant hunk of a wooden desk, picking up a plastic package that sat atop. "Here's your uniform, by the way."

Raina pursed her lips seeing as how disapprovingly Jewel looked down at her uniform. She took it from his hand, smiling. "C'mon Jewel. It isn't all that bad when you consider nothing changes on your turf."

"Actually, I suppose you're right. This will be like a day job. You'll still have to be back here by the evenings."

The girl crossed her arms disappointedly. "No barracks? I had assumed as much. However, I can live with it."

"...and still eat the dinners I prepare here." Jewel finished with a sudden self-satisfied smirk, talking over her, this specific fact clearly putting him in a good mood.

Jewel was the executive palace chef, after all, his chef duties his passion while serving as her family's primary attendant more or less of an involuntary obligation thrown at him when they had been fairly young.

"Pleasure that will be. And what of my duties here?"

"Bellomy has taken care of arranging that. You might even see your cousin around if you're lucky." An insidious smile began to spread across the chef's countenance and he certainly didn't try to hide it.

"Oh, you must be joking. Dana…?" Her not so right in the head cousin would be helping out with palace work while she would be gone in the mornings. Supposedly, all other family personnel had better things to do in other towns.

"Now that that's all said…Bellomy told me you ate dinner at 11 pm last night? What could have possibly kept RAINA away from FOOD for so long?"

"I had things to do, Jewel." She eyed the marine uniform in her hands, beginning to walk out the room. Avoiding Jewel's gaze would definitely be the best course of action as her face tended to give away more than she bargained. _I can't believe Bellomy ratted me out..._ , she thought sourly.

"It'd be favorable if you just let someone know where you are at all times, especially now that you'll be out with the mari- Raina, are you listening?"

"Hm?" She looked back at him briefly. "Yeah. And I'll eat dinner on time tonight, Jewel." It was hard to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

He seemed sufficiently pleased with her response, despite the tone, as a thought had crossed his mind. "Until then, it seems you have a lot of office work to tend to today?"

"Lots and lots of town charter nonsense, no doubt." The girl huffed, exaggerating the lack of passion in the work she had to look forward to. Departing from the room, Raina left Jewel to, most likely, seek solace in that she wouldn't be getting into any "trouble" if she had to be eyeing official documents all day. Wishful thinking on his part, really.

/

That night after dinner, Raina had gotten back to her bedroom, ridding herself of the inconvenient formal clothing gowns for some comfortable dark skirts and a white chemisette. A flowery fragrance emanated from the long cloak she donned over everything. The vigorous washing last night had evidently paid off. Especially after that muddy hurdle. She was lucky Bellomy hadn't peeped _those_ details to Jewel or else...well, now wasn't the time to think about such negative sentiments.

A quick glance towards the note she wrote for Bellomy at the writing desk and she was ready to head out. On the way, her eyes grazed the marine uniform hanging at the other end of her bed, the white and blues of it bright in the midst of the dreary maroon hues of the room. _I'll be starting tomorrow. Best cherish the last day of unlawful freedom before official freedom._

She brought up the cloak's hood over her brunette locks and turned towards the exit from her private chambers.


	3. Drunken Squid

Author's Note: I was talking to my friend today and asked her to come up with some cool nautical bar names and she goes anything with SQUID because that sounds funny so here we are.

* * *

Chapter 3: Drunken Squid

This had only been her fifth time sneaking out of the estate. Considering it hadn't been until the fourth that she found herself knocked into a muddy frenzy, anyone would consider it a pretty good first few times of sneaking. A success at the art, even.

Her pulse buzzed with the excitement of this city night life she had come so fervently to love. Nothing at all like her life in the palace, dogged by repetitive routines and having to carry herself in front of officials like a broken record.

This life was freedom. Something fresh. Something unlike anything. Tonight was no different; she felt it the moment her legs carried her past the back gateway and through a maze of trees until she reached a clearing. The aroma of freshly baked bean buns filled the air, loud chattering of street goers hinting at her arrival into what was officially the city central.

Just as she stopped to gawk at the view in front of her, as if on cue, groups of kids ran past with cream puffs, nearly bumping right into her. Street merchants called out towards people's inner cravings, their voices carrying across the masses, finding refuge in pockets of open air.

"CUSTARD BREADS, HONEY CAKE, GET IT ALL HERE, FOLKS!"

"CHEKA TEA IMPORTED FROM THE WEST BLUE!"

"FRESH SALMON FROM THE GRAND LINE. BUY TWO GET ONE ON THE HOUSE."

Raina tightly clutched the collar of her blouse against the cold breeze, beaming at everything she passed. It was almost midnight and she knew one of her favorite pubs - from the past four opportunities of roaming and having the leisure to decide on a favorite one - was the underground one she had to pass into through a run down shack entrance that bore the name 'Drunken Squid' on some chipped boards hacked in where the windows should have been.

She pushed past herds of people heading every which way, finally stumbling in towards the underground entrance of the bar. The burly man stationed there ushered her through.

There was a specific reason she had come to favor this pub. And that reason personified in the form of a voice that carried its way throughout the dim tavern.

This pub was known for its story tellers.

The girl kept her hazel orbs on the strange man at the stage who was currently sharing stories from his troubles at sea. She was mesmerized at his description of a magnificent sea creature not many had the fate of encountering in their travels across the East Blue. Weaving her way to a seat at the bar, her mind was dazed with the idea of a vast expanse of ocean that held so many stories like this one.

A mere ten minutes had passed and the bar began to hum with the increasing crowd of visitors. "Well hello there miss. Move aside, will ya? Got some real drinkers in the house." The girl snapped out of her thoughts and glimpsed at the group of men shuffle into the seats beside her.

She eyed the older blonde man that had spoken, one hand perched under her chin as she annoyedly considered what had just been said. "And that's to assume I'm not a _real_ drinker?" She challenged. That's when she realized she vaguely recognized a certain fella seated three seats away. _Is that the imbecile who ran into me yesterday…?_ Except he wasn't wearing his straw hat. Rather, it was bound by a string across his chest, red locks distinguishable even in the darkness of the tavern.

The blonde male chuckled. "What, a pretty lady like you?"

She eyed them, determination set ablaze. The redhead who had been lost in his own thoughts now looked at them and then at her, his interest piqued by the chattering. And with that curiosity came a wave of realization that he recognized her, as well.

"A pretty lady like me." Raina glared at the untouched mug in front of the man and grabbed it, tipping the edge into her mouth. A few chugs later, she slammed the empty mug down, breathing hard.

The men all looked at her dumbfounded. Well, almost all. The redhead's eyes went wide before a grin spread across his face and he started laughing out loud.

His laugh caught her more off guard than the harsh taste of the drink itself. She had never drank that fast in her life. Or anything so vile. And this fact only seemed obvious to the red haired male who was currently cackling his face off. The blondie looked over at him, confused. Raina took the chance to slip out of her seat and into the crowd of people.

Before she could recollect what had just happened, a hand fell on her shoulder. She turned around sharply.

And knocked against a beer mug, sending its contents flying across the robe she wore. Looking up at the one holding it, she was met up once again with the redheaded fiend.

Eyes wide with surprise, he started, "Oh man! I didn't mean for that to happen." He quickly pursed his lips looking at her, trying to keep from laughing at the fact that the girl practically had the back of her hand against her mouth, evidently still sour from the last drink.

Raina's eyes widened with horror at his audacity to approach her after her feat and even then to have ruined her clothing for the second day in a row. Grimacing, she backed away and in a feeble attempt to escape, spun around sharply - an immediate mistake she noted too late - colliding into a duo who were about to clink their drinks together but ended up splashing each other's faces.

She swore.

"Ay, who did that?!" One of the men snarled, turning around. His front tooth was chipped jagged, gleaming gold molars visible. The first thought that crossed Raina's mind was that he precisely matched the idea of what she imagined a pirate looked like.

Before any words could escape her lips, the redhead from before broke past. "WHOA! Haha pardon us, lads! A brawl's broke out. We got shoved from those rats fightin' back there!"

The toothy man squinted in the dark, trying to get a look at what fight the redhead spoke of. Before Raina could retort with even so much as a glance, the redhead grabbed her wrist and dragged her away.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

He didn't respond until they had reached the very back of the room, finally releasing her. "Phew, that was close!" He glanced over her head, scanning for any sign of them being pursued. "Don't wanna involve yourself with the likes of 'em."

Raina glared. Not only did she currently reek of booze but her skirts dripped of it too.

"Hi, nice to meetcha! I'm Shanks." The redhead smiled wide, looking back at her, probably looking more excited than her expression mirrored back at him. No, he definitely looked happier than was necessary.

"Considering how our meetings so far have consisted of me ending up in drenched clothes…" She raised an eyebrow, "that's a very bold statement."

The male, namedly Shanks, laughed lightly at that, clearing his throat when she continued to glare unimpressed. He considered whether he should ask the question plaguing his mind. "Sooo, I'm hoping I'll at least get the name of the pretty lady who also happens to be a _real drinker_?"

This was preposterous. He was making fun of her now.

Shanks immediately held his hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm kidding! That was pretty brave, whatcha did back there…considering ya downed some dark rum." He added sincerely, "and I really would like to know your name. Not just for jokes."

"I don't think you heard the 'I don't think we are exactly on good terms' underlying my last statement." When he continued to smile at her with that same deliberation in his eyes, waiting patiently, she sighed. "It's Ria."

"Ahaa there ya go, a Ria!"

Raina noticed how he appeared partly distracted, eyes sometimes casually darting away to look for ...someone? Something? The fact he seemed on alert but also lazily unbothered was unnerving. "Wait...are you drunk?" Perhaps she was mistaking his alcoholic state for cautiousness.

Shanks brought his thumb and pointer finger up to his face to pretend think. "Drunk at a bar called Drunken Squid?" His teeth shone white in the dark. "Ya really think so?"

"If you so easily run into people on the street and in a bar, I'd be afraid if that was you sober."

"Ouch. Would you then believe me if I said I never touched a drink in my life?" Raina opened her mouth to retort before he continued,"because I'd be lyin. Kinda like you did bout your name."

The female blinked, going wide eyed. _How'd he know?_ Before she could respond, a crusty handkerchief was presented in front of her face. She would have mistaken it for a dish towel had the clumsy straw hat fella in front of her not materialized it from the pocket of his loose trousers.

"I know it's not much considering I have ruined your day twice already…" His head somewhat hung low, eyes peering up at her, ashamed. "And I know it won't do well to clean anything... "

His change in tone surprised her. "No, it's really…"

"And to answer your question, I suppose I am drunk, considering I'm what they call a _real drinker_."

"YOU!" Her face heated up. Shanks' mouth began to curve up and as she snatched the handkerchief from him and began stalking out of the bar, she heard faint snickering in between breathy "Hey! Haha I'm sorry! I had to. Come back!" But she began running as soon as she spotted an opening.

That night, Raina knew her nightmares would consist of laughing crowds and hanging straw hats.


	4. From Royal to Maid

Chapter 4: From Royal to Maid

The brunette woke up in the morning to the smell of poached eggs and buttered croissants.

"How does Jewel wake up so early…", Raina yawned, stretching her arms out from under the covers in an attempt to rid herself of the fog of fatigue. She scrunched her nose as the pocket of air had released a horrible stench of liquor from last night's clothing she hadn't minded to remove. The steady _tick tock_ of the wooden grandfather clock across the room urged the brunette to sit up and examine the time as the closed curtains would undoubtedly do little for that matter. It was almost 9 AM.

"Holy Salmon cakes." The fairly petite girl pushed off her covers, not wanting to be late to meet Hannah for her first day as a Marine. In the hurry, a flash of cream cloth fell at her feet and she glanced down at it. If the stench wasn't enough, the handkerchief lying on the floor certainly served as a second slap to her sleepy state, prompting her of last night's events. It hadn't been a dream, after all.

 _What's the name of the pretty lady who also happens to be a real drinker,_ the redhead's voice echoed in her head, earning her a wince. The only embarrassing thing about the memory was that she had been caught in a blatant farce...and making a fool of herself because of it. Not to mention how she very much wanted to stay low on the radar but now here was someone that had seen and voluntarily interacted with her more than once. _What was I thinking having made a ruckus like that in the first place?_

A courteous knock came at the girl's door, causing her to jump.

"Bellomy, is that you?" Raina's voice came out in a half squeak, like someone caught red handed. She stuffed the handkerchief under her pillow.

"Yes and with some breakfast to boast." An almost eager, aged voice lent itself from the other side of her wooden doorway. Without a second warning, the door clicked open and a small, hunched female in an intricate cotton maxi walked in with a cart of food. Her orange hair had been tied up in a bun, a streak of white in her locks suggesting that the orange was perhaps due to a natural hair dye. "Had a fulfilling night, dear?" Bellomy was oblivious to Raina's disheveled state, beginning to pour hot tea into a china cup carefully.

"I...suppose." She thought about bringing up why Bellomy had ratted her out the other night to Jewel about having eaten late but thought better of it. The female scarfed down the food and then thanked Bellomy for its delivery. Once the older lady left, Raina wore her marine uniform and analyzed the credibility she pronounced in the mirror. The white of the shirt and blue of the neckerchief unmistakably brought out her light brown hair which had been tied back in a low ponytail. She popped on the white marine cap over her head thereafter making her way to the main hall on the ground floor.

Strained voices traveled up to her ears by the time she was descending the stairs.

"As you know, there are five ministers of Buttersworth. One of which had been Raina's father who passed away last year. Reasons unknown as to who was responsible." It was Jewel's voice, solemn.

"Passed away? If someone was responsible then..." An unfamiliar voice probed.

"Yes, he was murdered. Needless to say, we are all on alert. Raina's Uncle - the second minister - has been trying to help take control of this situation and get her back on her feet but now she's suddenly going out into the open like this…"

"You know there's no need to worry with me around, Jewel." The voice reassured confidently. "It's no coincidence I was stationed here this year instead of in Loguetown."

"Hannah, there are already people trying to get their hands on officials. Maybe even worse than just capture. I can't believe you're going along with all this reckl—"

"I hardly think you have much of a say in this, Jewel." Raina stood at the foot of the grand stairs, arms crossed.

Jewel, who sat atop the wooden handle of a large cushion, turned his narrowed scowl on the girl. His eye seemed to twitch as he took in Raina in her marine uniform.

"You must be Princess Raina?"

Raina followed the voice to the blonde haired female that stood across from Jewel. 'That must be Hannah? Wow, she's what they call brawny', the girl observed, admiringly. The older female marine wore a uniform similar to the brunette except hers was adorned with mini medallions etched into the fabric. "I'll do without Princess. It sounds silly. Just Raina."

Hannah smiled wide. "It's so nice to finally meet you! Raina works. Although, I'll be taking the leisure to call you by an alias. Do you have anything in mind?"

Raina bit her lip, deep in thought. A moment from the previous night replayed in her head as if in answer to Hannah's question. "I'll settle with 'Ria'."

Jewel scoffed. "The lack of creativity in that new name…"

Raina shot Jewel a glowering stare. He simply looked away, easier as it was than objection to anything at this point.

"Perfect!" Hannah beamed, clasping her hands together. "I'll go ahead and prepare the documents appropriately. So, Ria, how are you feeling about your first day?" The older female grinned wide, leaning forward in anticipation - or false hope - of Raina jumping up with joy in answer to her question.

"I'm excited," Raina replied simply, unconvincing. The latter female sulked at the lack of excitement in the brunette's response. What she didn't know was that only a day ago, Raina had been ecstatic but was now too lost in the moment, busy thinking about how her joining the marines was a means to fulfill a goal.

Hannah let out a breath, hands on her hips. "We are going to have to rile you up, Ria! I'm sure meeting the other new trainees will do the trick." The blonde marine smiled, ushering Raina to follow after her, Jewel at their heels. Without warning, the veteran marine abruptly stopped walking, Raina nearly running into her back in the process. She spun around to to smile all too pleasantly at Jewel. "Jewel, you don't think you're coming along, do you?"

"Why is that even a question? Of course I'm coming along."

"I don't think so. Everyone would immediately know who she is if you did." Hannah made a gesture at Raina then looked back at him as if he was out to be the dumbest being on the coast. "You underestimate your popularity."

Raina made a funny face. "Popular? Amongst the marines. Who, Jewel?" She pointed at the dark haired male staring at her, unamused.

"Amongst the entire town." Hannah kept her hands on her hips.

Jewel stared defiantly for a second before he dropped his guard. "You." He pointed warningly at Raina. "I'll come out there if I hear you did something doltish." With that, he turned around briskly and stalked away. Even he knew the veteran marine had a point.

Raina raised an eyebrow at how easily Hannah had subdued Jewel to listen. She then turned back around to follow after the marine who was already halfway down the hall. A thought struck her. "Jewel goes out into town quite a bit, does he not?"

Hannah glanced at the other sideways. "You don't know? We often see him around with other city officials or pulling errands for the palace folk. People in town are almost as scared of him as they are of the main Marine and Navy commanders here." There was an overwhelming amusement in her voice.

Raina pondered over that. People were scared of Jewel? She was about to ask why in the holy cream cakes that was the case but got distracted as they reached the front outside entrance to the palace where a few guards were stationed. Along with them stood another marine, as obvious from his uniform, who she could only assume was Hannah's accomplice. He introduced himself as Orion.

As they left the front gateway, they explained how training took place twice a week for newbies and that she would be assigned to a squad under Orion.

"So Ria, Hannah told me you're a palace maid?" Orion looked inquisitively at the brunette.

Raina stole a glance at Hannah who gave a funny grin. "Ah, yes."

"It beats me how different this will be from your usual routine." The friendly dark haired male looked on ahead at the incoming building, the bright sun exemplifying his freckles.

Raina absently watched his back, wondering whether he pondered about why they had had to come pick up a mere palace maid if she could have just made her own way to their meeting place. If he did, he surely didn't probe.

/

In another part of town where one could easily hear the seagulls and waves beating up against the shore, a certain redhead skid to a stop next to some oat barrels in an alley, holding the edge of his hat before glancing to his left and right in a hurry.

"You're not exactly the stealthy one, are ya, Capn'?" An unimpressed voice came from behind him.

Shanks turned on his heels. "Ah, Charlie! Ya caught me."

The other male stood brooding. Anyone could have caught him with how suspicious he looked. "Capn, what are you even doin here right now? I came here to visit the market and buy supplies." The man named Charlie adjusted his sunglasses.

The redhead blinked. "Ah!" He fished through his trouser pockets with both hands until he retrieved a small leather pouch full of coins and threw it at Charlie. "Tell Benn and Yasopp to watch out for the south docks. Swarmin with marines today." Shanks turned to leave. "Use that for your supplies."

"Capn wait. Do you know what Genzin's plan is? Benn said you have a plan to counter our agreement with Genzin?" He asked.

Shanks flashed a grin - hand over his straw hat - before running out the alley, leaving Charlie to stare into the open air with only one thought: The Captain usually didn't reveal anything unless he knew it to be crucial to the circumstance. He would wait until that moment came and trust the Captain until then. He would entrust him with his own life, after all, if it came down to it.

Looking down at the leather pouch, Charlie shook his head. " 'course he gave me fake change."


	5. Peaches

Author's Note: I know this is hardly the place but can we talk for a second about how BTS slayed their performance at the bbmas? I purple you guys. Also, bout some time for a leeel action in the story nawmsayin.

* * *

Chapter 5: Peaches

Orion had finished showing Raina around the south marine headquarters, introducing her to a few new recruits along the way. He then guided them towards the weapons arsenal, explaining how every marine carried a choice weapon. She had picked up a few short blades, having had much more experience with them from her fighting lessons with Jewel.

Hannah had had to leave shortly thereafter due to an unforeseen emergency at the docks, nothing more said about the matter, leaving Raina with Orion and the new recruits. Raina felt comfortable enough around Orion, however. He had a very laid back personality and way of doing things.

While walking the hallways, weary and curious eyes fell on the girl, some shooting her a smirk that proclaimed 'New recruit, eh?'. Orion remained oblivious to the stares, turning his attention around on the trainees. "You all will be fine on your own from here to scout the nearby streets. Stay close to the establishment for today and check in with me in an hour."

"Yes sir." Raina contained her inner excitement threatening to boil out into the form of a delighted smile.

The marine officer had walked away, unbothered by the confused countenances of the rest of the recruits that found it odd to suddenly have to be on their own. Raina on the other hand sighed satisfactorily, exiting the building and beginning to stroll along the lively street, adjusting the marine cap over her head which shielded her vision from the searing glory of the sun. The eyes on her out on the streets held varying sentiments: respect, gratitude, some even cautious. The majority of the city's resident's evidently held law and order in high regard. This fact kept her at ease.

She couldn't imagine it be true but it was far more packed in the day than she was used to at night which only made sense as trade often took place in daylight hours. The area she had chosen to scout was very pleasant with snug houses and wooden wagon markets. One particular wagon caught her eye, the brightness of what lay within inspiring her to saunter over. The man behind the wagon appeared lost in his own world, perhaps a little too carefree to have been the watch keeper of the goods.

 _Peaches!_ she thought with delight, picking one up from the wagon to examine it. Another hand beside her reached for a fruit, as well.

"Peaches, eh." The voice next to her echoed, all too familiar for comfort.

She looked up and gasped. Standing against the wagon was the redhead from yesterday, holding up a peach to his nose, smelling it with his eyes closed. The peach in her hand slipped and fell to the ground.

Shanks opened his eyes, feeling something fall on his foot. He looked down, picking up the fallen peach and brought it up to give back to whoever had dropped it. "Here ya go, Miss." He was met with a wide eyed female in a marine uniform pointing at him, slightly bewildered.

"You?!" She couldn't come up with anything else.

Shanks blinked. Why did she look so familiar - caramel hair, that stubborn look in her eyes. "...Ria?!"

She opened her mouth then closed it. Then opened it again. "Actually, never mind. I don't need peaches, after all." She left the male still holding her fruit to stare after her walking away briskly.

Shanks put the peaches down, grinning like a cheshire cat as he ran after her. "Pleasure seein you again. I see ya've been peachy." He grinned at her incredulous expression. Whistling to himself, he walked alongside the female who had slowed down having realized there was no escaping him now. "Ya never told me you're a marine?"

Raina inwardly scolded herself for always bumping into him. "I don't exactly go around sharing my life story. Is it that much a surprise?"

"I guess you could say you just never…" He straightened, placing his hands in his pockets. "Struck me as the, well, marine type."

She peered at him sideways, not sure what he meant by that. She wanted to ask why he was following her but somehow ended up asking, "What do you do for a living anyway?"

"Ahh, I travel the sea."

"Travel the sea", she repeated, eyes scoping the streets for any sign of odd behavior like the marine officers had emphasized in their first meeting. Buttersworth was a huge city and the locale they were currently in definitely had a lower crime rate than the other towns due to the proximity of the marine base. That however never stopped a town as bustling as this from being completely crime-less. "That's actually...kind of cool."

Shanks smiled to himself at her response then turned his attention back to the girl, noticing how cautiously she was eyeing the streets. "Say, are ya looking for someone?" He stepped in front of her. "Can I help?"

She stopped walking. "No. I'd rather find who I'm looking for while maintaining dry clothes."

He cackled at that, easily moved by her sense of humor.

Raina smiled despite herself. Her encounters so far had no doubt been embarrassing but she had to admit this Shanks fella was definitely a happy, positive entity and perhaps even - a little - hilarious. It was relaxing, contrary to the rigid interactions she was used to.

"I was beginning to think smiling was illegal in the marines," Shanks amusedly smoothed his hand over his jaw. He knew he had to get going but one didn't make new friends every day. Suddenly, an unnaturally quick movement at the side caught his eye.

/

Charlie was casually strolling through town when he spotted something insane. He ducked behind a stone wall quickly. "Did Capn Shanks get caught by a marine?!" He peered over the edge, eyes on the female marine who clearly seemed to be facing off with the redhead. "This isn't good. He's in trouble." Ignoring the redhead's warning facial expressions, Charlie quickly stuffed his hand in his vest pocket, struggling with the bottles of alcoholic drinks he carried in his arms. He retrieved a small sandy ball. And catapulted it at the marine next to Shanks.

/

"Change of plans." Shanks grabbed Raina's arm and sharply yanked her backwards, causing her to yelp as her body flew far back into some potato sacks.

BOOM! White smoke exploded from the small spherical wad that landed at where the female had been a second ago. The redhead shielded his face with his arms, lunging out of the way.

Raina groaned, pushing off her elbows to sit up and stare incredulously at the dusty haze of smoke that had spread on the street. In the distance, she could barely make out a tall figure, apart from the street goers who were either screaming or running out of the way. _He did it!_

Her hands clasped around the knives and emergency stun gun from their holsters on her ankles and she ground her feet firmly to stand up, boots connecting with the ground for a split second before breaking out into a sprint. The tall figure, seeing her, turned and began to run in the opposite direction.

"Ria, wait!" Shanks began, standing up. But it was too late. She had already took off on a chase after his crew mate before he could help it. Face palming, the male made a sharp turn into a side alleyway. _This place will be swarming with marines now. You better get out of there while you can, Charlie._ He didn't blame his friend for having done what he had, understanding he had only wanted to help him had he been in _actual_ need of help. "But man, he coulda killed me!" Shanks jokingly complained, brushing dust off his half unbuttoned shirt while ducking behind barrels and avoiding running pedestrians. On the way, he witnessed a group of marines in the distance now dashing towards the area of the explosion.

Raina grit her teeth against the sharp tinge of pain in her hip as she ran. Following the blonde headed ruffian running ahead, she swiftly jerked her arm back at a sharp angle, calculating the man's movements and skillfully threw the knives she held in his direction. The blades cut through the air, true to their intended projectile and with a THUD, caught at the hem of the runaway's pant hinges, searing them to a passing wagon leg. Charlie tripped, tumbling over, the glass bottles he held crashing all over the floor. The brunette took the chance and tackled him, holding the stun gun to his throat. She made the mistake of letting her guard down then, believing she had gotten him out of lack of true experience - for Charlie roughly grabbed her wrist with one hand and pulled her forward, throwing her off balance. She fell hard on her side.

"Over there!" She heard voices, most likely fellow marines, gaining on her as she tried to push off the ground with a wince.

The tall blonde hovered over her, glancing in the direction of the voices. "You got close. I'll give you that." He rotated his arms around his shoulder blades, stretching. "But you won't get us that easily." Adjusting his sunglasses, Charlie scampered away, not wanting to stay too long with the other marines at his heels.

Raina stood up slowly with a considerable limp, holding her throbbing wrist. The male had escaped and she had been far too slow to recover. _What did he mean by 'us'?_ She looked around as some marines ran past her, asking her for details about what had happened on the way. W _here did Shanks disappear,_ she thought, eyeing the empty street, most folks having vacated the area at the first sign of conflict. Raina lifted her arm to examine the nasty scrapes, some bleeding from having rubbed against cracks on the cobblestone walkway or the broken glass from the wine bottles. She prayed she wouldn't have to go home with bandages on tonight.

The last person she wanted to be on her case was Jewel.


	6. Jewel

Hi guys! There might be some unanswered questions in this chapter but I promise details will be filled in later on. Lezgooo Oh also, I'm gonna start doing mini character bios every chapter since I realize there are many characters to keep track of.

 **Jewel** | 19 years old | Raina's foster brother & palace head chef

Physical: butterfly tattoo on side of neck, dark green eyes, shaggy black hair

Personality: Fervent, tempestuous, intense, usually stressed unless he's cooking

Strengths: Cooking, nagging Raina, _unknown_

* * *

Chapter 6: Jewel

 _Chop, Chop, Chop_

"No one will recognize Raina, will they? No. No one has seen her face to face for years and she's been inside tinted autos for city trips." Jewel's anxiety was leaking, thoughts tumbling over in surprisingly coherent sentences. His hands were a blur, holding a knife as they cut up a sweet raw onion, faster than he spoke.

"No one would."

Jewel's brows furrowed and he turned his head to connect eyes with a young rusty haired boy standing against the masonry oven, arms crossed.

"Jack?!" Jewel wiped his hands on his apron, raising a brow. "That can only mean Dana is here."

The 8 year old boy snickered intelligibly. "Don't worry, Uncle Jewel. Mom won't bother you."

"Don't. Call me Uncle." A dark mirth had spread in his eyes, causing the young boy to shiver.

"Okay, Jewel. Sheeesh. Adults, these days. Don't wanna acknowledge being adults." Jack shrugged, grinning when Jewel pretended to throw his rolling pin at him, ducking behind the entrance to the palace kitchen.

"Go find someone else to bother you lil chimp." Jewel leaned his back against the marble top after the boy had scurried off, hands perched on the edge. His deep emerald eyes distantly looked at a sack of potatoes on the ground, through them - to be more accurate, lost in thought. Memories suddenly crashed over him like waves against a shore. When he had been around Jack's age...

/

\- 10 years ago -

"JEWWWEELLLLL", a petite girl ran down the corridor in a hurry, screaming.

"Eh?" A young boy broke his focus from the sword match he was engaged in, hawk like eyes darting to find the owner of the voice. Surely enough, its owner did come crashing through, completely ignoring the myriad of folks that were gathered to watch the infamous 9 year old battle a few older nobles visiting from out of town. "Raina?!" He yelled, eyes twitching.

The girl tackled him, her body not at all succeeding to throw him off.

"Raina, I'm having a match! I can't do this with you right now!" He held her by the shoulders, keeping her at bay.

"Please! If you aren't around, Dana is gonna find me and make me go out into town again. And then I'll get in trouble...with father and mother…again..." she had ended in a whisper, seeing the annoyance in the dark haired boy's face gradually grow with every word she spoke.

"Then get into trouble! That's none of my concern." He pushed her away. The people gathered to watch him duel slowly grew silent, breaking out of their own private conversations.

"B-but Jewel…" Raina's eyes began to tear up, lips quivering.

"Ugh…" The male wiped his brow, looking away haughtily. He despised this daughter of the minister more than anything. With him having grown up in an orphanage and taken in by her father, there wasn't much he could do to express his dislike. He couldn't stand how she acted much below her age. As if she needed any more pampering?! Everyone adored her and she still chased after him. Perhaps she wanted him to give her the same attention.

"Jewel, why don't you take a small break from your duels and go teach Raina how to bake your famous angel cake?" A woman in the distant, wearing long robes walked out from the shadows. Whispers filled the outdoor corridor. Her presence brought a gentle warmth to the environment as everyone, including the person he had been dueling with, excused themselves to go acquaint themselves with the head mistress.

"Lady Minare, it is nothing but an honor to meet you."

"Lady Minare, we heard you don't leave the palace all too much. Such a joy you came out here today."

All the while, this lady kept her gaze on the boy, a silent plea that shadowed what she always told him in private: "Please look after Raina, Jewel. You're no less than any blood relation she has."

Jewel huffed, watching folks meet his adoptive mother. He then hesitantly turned his gaze back to the caramel haired girl who was smiling up at him nervously.

"I guess we're gonna bake cake like Mama wants us to." She grinned, taking his hand, dragging him indoors.

 _I have better things to do!_ Jewel thought bitterly. _And why am I always forced to spend time with her when she understands nothing about me?_ Nothing about what it was like to grow up without the loving support of a mother or sturdy anchor of a father. He sometimes wished she could better understand what it felt like to not have everything.

It was as if his wish had been granted a few days later after the minister had left on a trip at sea.

"Miss Raina is missing!"

"Did you look in the East corridors?!"

"Check the boiler room and back gardens!"

Jewel had been sharpening one of his swords with an obsidian when the the palace broke out into mayhem. He raised an eyebrow at the disorder, standing up from his undertaking. Had he heard right? Raina went missing? That couldn't be right.

From the distance, he spotted an auburn haired female running towards him, trying to keep from being seen by the guards. Her short hair had been matted against her head as if she had dunk her head in water.

"Dana? Is it true Raina is nowhere to be seen?" He immediately inquired once she was of hearing reach.

The teen rested her palms on her knees after stopping in front of him, out of breath. That was odd since she was usually very athletic. Jewel stiffened when she lifted her head to look at him, a bloody gash stretching from the side of her face up to her eyebrows. "You have to go after them." Her breathing came out raspy. "The men that were here some days ago...they were pirates. And they...captured...Raina...for ransom."

Jewel's eyes widened in immediate disbelief.

"We were at the south docks. When they came. They threw me overboard...when I gave them trouble." She coughed into her shoulder, struggling with speech. The female held her hand up at the younger boy before he could respond. "And don't/tell/anyone/anything. You can't... trust anyone. Not even the guards. Some are working with-"

"Dana…?!"He held the female up by the shoulders, her body close to collapsing. He couldn't trust anyone? His eyes shot up immediately to take in his environment. One, two, four guards were visibly on the lookout from where he stood.

Dana muffled her voice against his chest in an attempt to keep from being heard by those in earshot. "I'm fine. I already told Aunt Minare...she's on her way there. But JEWEL!" She choked out, "they're going to leave with Raina please...there's no time." She gave the boy an impatient shove to snap him out of his shocked reverie.

Jewel blinked, his breath catching. He knew what he had to do. "How much time?"

"A couple minutes before their boats depart, give or take."

"And the boats."

"Disguised as merchant gondolas. Red masts."

He curtly nodded his head, trusting Dana with the rest. Sheathing his sharpened sword into the scabbard on his back, Jewel ducked through the side bushes and broke out into a plowing run through the town after leaving the secret South gate exit.

The red haired female watched after him, her eyes beginning to shutter close from a lack of blood. She struggled to keep her consciousness, holding onto the pillar. "You have a chance…with your devil fruit power, Jewel."

/

Street goers and merchants barely registered a raven haired boy wearing palace garb and sword make his way down the street. They wouldn't dare get in his way had they seen him anyway.

Jewel turned an alley, nearly running into a cart of mangoes had he not sidestepped just in time. "Out of my way!" He yelled, making the man behind the cart jump and look around to try to find where the threatening tone came from but its owner was long gone.

 _Agh, I'm going to kick that idiot for always getting into trouble!_ Referring to Raina, he shook his head to push back his frustration. He wanted to blame himself for not giving her his time, he wanted to blame her for being dumb enough to get captured - he had so many to push the blame on but in the moment, the numbness of uncertainty laid away all such possibilities. _I grew up with nothing but that wasn't painful for me. I never had anything to lose._

The boy finally reached the clearing in front of the south docks in record speed, skidding his feet to a stop, hand instinctively reaching for the hilt of his sword. Almost immediately he spotted the red masted boats Dana had described and recognized some "guards" from his palace gathered at the entrance to one. That had to be the one. He propelled forward past the unsuspecting guards, slamming his foot down as he came to a stop at the entrance ramp.

Jewel hadn't been prepared for the scene in front of him. A group of men wearing blood red bandanas stood near the helm, standing in front of a woman in robes. One tall man wearing dirty slacks stood holding an empty barrel next to a muddied young girl, her arms tied back with rope. Her eyes were hazy with a lack of focus. She could have been mistaken for a doll with soulless eyes had it not been for the perspiration dotting her lashes. Jewel felt his words catch in his mouth. It was as if time had stopped despite him just as he heard a sickening thud and looked back to see the woman in robes fall to the ground, the floorboards creaking under the dead weight.

"M-Mi..nare...?", the boy stared wide eyed.

"Eh, whadya have here? A lil boy in the mix?" One of the bandana men turned to look at where the voice came from, still holding the tainted knife he had just used. "It's too late to play hero, chap HAHAH!" The other men began laughing along with their captain, unbothered.

Raina plopped to the floor, staring at the fallen woman in front of her.

 _Please look after Raina, Jewel._

"MINAAARE!" Jewel screamed. His hand holding the hilt of his sword began to shake uncontrollably.

 _You're no less than any blood relation she has._


	7. Yukiryu Island

I've been listening to Shanks theme The Fight Continues on youtube for inspiration while I write these chapters. I'm sorry for the late update with these guys! So much has been going on and I just got my license. I'll try to update more frequently! Also, Shanks is about 23 years old present time in this story. :)

 **Raina** | 20 years old

Personality: Passionate, bold, Level headed

 **Loun** | 27 years old| Main guard

Physical: Short, sandy colored hair; always seen wearing a thin silver chain necklace

Personality: Distant, courteous to some rude to others, Sarcastic

* * *

Chapter 7: Yukiryu Island

That evening after the scuffle in town, Orion had sent Raina home once she had gotten her arm bandaged at the base infirmary. She was lucky he agreed to her peculiar request of keeping the details of the matter from Hannah as she was sure Hannah knowing meant Jewel finding out about her little debacle.

Sneaking in through the palace corridors to her quarters, she was lucky the fervent chef was nowhere in sight. After all, she was home early by some hours, something he couldn't possibly have foreseen. However, she bet on her luck too much for right when she reached her door, a voice from behind made her jump.

"Welcome back, Miss Raina."

"Loun?!" She straightened.

A joke played across the guard's features. It was no mystery she had been trying to make it to her room unnoticed. "How was you first day working as a marine?"

"It was pleasant...and eventful. I suppose you'll have fun being Dana's guard for a time then?" Referring to her cousin.

"My definition of fun is far from yours, it seems." Loun's eyes then grazed over her bandaged lower arm. He cocked his head, looking back at the defiant face of the girl.

"Loun, you can't tell Jewel." Raina moved her arm behind her back, out of his view.

A silence passed between them. He sighed inwardly, looking up at the ceiling with forlorn. _Eventful._ "So may I inquire as to how you acquired that injury?"

"You won't tell Jewel, right?"

He looked back at her nonchalantly. "I will not if you tell me how."

Raina sighed, relieved. Loun was certainly no tattle tale but he did tend to give away details if they were asked of him. "Someone threw a smoke sift at me on the street so I chased him down and failed to corner him."

The guard's face fell, his relaxed mask coming undone. "And?" His voice concerned, even demanding. "Do you know why he was after you specifically?"

"I'm afraid I don't." She held her hand up, reassuringly, "But I'm sure it has nothing to do with who I am. He would have captured me while I was on the ground, had that been the case." Raina felt there was only so much she wanted to tell Loun before he would take matters into his own hands, something everyone around her in the establishment clearly felt they had the right to do when it came to decisions surrounding her. "Loun, I am quite fine. It's a part of the work."

"I can tell you are quite fine." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Raina sighed deeply, turning back to face her door, entering her room. "Please tell Jewel I would like to rest tonight and that no one bother me. And Loun…" She stopped. "I really don't know why he was after me. But I'll find out." Closing the door behind her, she left the male alone in the hall, still disturbed and now confused by her last words.

The girl hadn't lied about finding out and she had just the person in mind to ask that evening.

/

Loun stared at the closed door, then slowly relaxed his composure, deciding it was against his best interests to prod. Defeated, he turned down the hall, mind set on the tea room to ease his thoughts. He had spent all day with Raina's cousin afterall, a feat any normal person ought to be congratulated for.

As if having spoken of the devil, the sound of clacking shoes echoed from a connecting hallway and a crimson haired female came running out into the clearing, chocolate brown eyes meeting Loun's sea blue.

"You!" She crowed, stopping to place her hands on her hips. Unlike Raina, the red haired female didn't wear palace skirts. She sported a stiff white tunic and black pants decorated with silver embroidery, the collar closing up around her neck. The long chain earrings she wore dangled, reflecting the ceiling chandeliers' radiance.

"And whatever about me, Miss Dana?"

"Have you seen Jack anywhere?! I swear, that kid just disappears off thinking I won't notice." Dana ran her hands through her short hair, rolling her eyes. The distressed action almost mirrored a certain dark haired chef.

"I have not." Loun paused, considering her with a smirk all of a sudden. "Then again, there isn't much you notice to begin with."

"You're rude to everyone but Raina, aren't ya, ya stuck up pretty boy." She didn't care that he was older than her. Truth be told, she was far more rude to anyone than he ever was. Raising a harsh brow, Dana considered where Loun had come from and pointed. "Speaking of Raina, is she back?"

Used to the royal's crass language, Loun began to walk away, unbothered. "And what if she is?" He smiled to himself at the other's immediate annoyed expression as he stepped past her form. "She's resting. Asked no one bother her tonight. I was on my way to let the palace staff know."

"Resting, huh?" Dana smiled insidiously to herself then cleared her throat, making a show of turning away from the hall. "Then, I guess it best we not bother her~"

/

"The sente wins!" A man named Yasopp rose his arms in the air, clinking his beer with Shanks'.

Charlie flipped the shogi board, crowing his defeat as Shanks laughed loudly. The bar was packed but that didn't stop Shanks crew of men from claiming their own corner at the bar. Had they been a group of more than 5, reserving room for them to play Shogi would have proven a real challenge.

"Capn, you beat me everytime!" Charlie clicked his tongue, smoothing his hand over his head. The dim torch lights on the walls cast dancing shadows across his tan skin. "I guess you really won't tell us the story of how you got caught by that marine."

Shanks scrunched his eyebrows, serious for a moment before he guffawed. He had no intention to let Charlie know he had in fact gotten friendly with one. Nor that she didn't know who he was. "I think how you got owned by that marine is a far more interesting tale, Char, HAHA!" He rose his mug dramatically to point up at the small stage, his drink swaying to spill over the edge. "A fine tale and an audience. You've got it all for ya!" Yasopp whooped with laughter at that.

Charlie groaned, bending down to pick up the fallen Shogi pieces. "I coulda handled her Captain. Like I toldya, there were too many marines at my heels."

Shanks took a swig and swallowed hard, his eyes glazing over. He nodded absently. "Dandy you didn't. I'd rather we not cause much trouble in town for as long as we're here."

Charlie turned to glance at the redhead. Ever since he had joined the red hair pirates last year, he noticed how Shanks seldom went out of his way to engage with any government personnel, a protocol drastically different from the protocol of the crew Charlie had been a part of before. He never did like to think of his previous crew mates and had come to appreciate the Red Hair Pirates' ways of going about matters. "She was a marine, Capn. You coulda been taken in."

Shanks blinked against the haze that was his drunken state, catching on to a familiar figure seating herself at the bar a distance away. "Well blimey. I'll be back."

Yasopp and Charlie watched their captain hurriedly grab a beer in each hand before pushing past the crowd and disappearing into its abyss.

"Wait up, that was my drink…"Yasopp grumbled.

Raina blinked when a beer mug thwacked into existence in front of her, a voice proclaiming,"Beats me why a marine would need to drink after hours at an underground bar."

That voice. So her attempt at luring the redhead with just her presence proved a far too easy success.

"I'm not here to drink tonight...and this," she poked her finger at the mug in front of her, struggling to keep from scrunching her nose,"is nothing along the lines of, what was it, dark rum?"

Shanks stifled a laugh, a memory sparked in his head as he seated himself on the barstool beside her. "Naaa, just your average. My crew wanted to go easy tonight."

"Your crew-"

"Of friends," Shanks bit his tongue, cupping his fist over his mouth. _Drats, that was close._

Raina nodded slowly, pursing her lips while considering how to word what she was about to ask. "So today…"

"Your arm's bandaged."

"Hm?" She followed the redhead's gaze to her injured arm. Unlike anyone she knew, the redhead looked more curious than he did worried. Almost amazed. She felt like she was being worshipped for her ability to jump into a sticky situation without thinking twice. How odd. So odd that it rendered her speechless.

"Lemme guess? Battle scars from today?" He grinned, laying his arms against his knees as he curiously leaned in closer for a better look. He suddenly peered up at her through his bangs. "And lemme guess again, you came to ask whether I know anything bout that man from the street?"

Raina's eyes barely widened and she found herself nodding before she could help it. It felt almost as if he had been expecting her at the bar.

Shanks shrugged. "I simply saw him by chance and predicted his moves," With a point to his head, "Doesn't take a genius."

"I...see." He had certainly predicted hers as well. Raina picked up her mug, deciding whether this male she had only met this week was one she could trust. She decided she would take his word for now. The disappointed frown that crossed her visage as she took a small sip from her mug didn't go unnoticed by Shanks and he definitely chose not to comment further on the matter.

A few moments of silence passed, Raina sipping the beer modestly while deep in thought and Shanks ordering some taiyaki from the server at the bar. A couple words in the air caught Raina's attention then, and she looked up towards the stage. "He's talking about Yukiryu Island right now, that storyteller?"

Shanks followed her gaze. "The winter island in the Grand Line? Seems so." He took in the shocked countenance of the girl, her eyes like saucers. "Ya heard bout it before?"

"All the time from my Mother. They were just...Stories I thought she would make up."

"There're rumors bout how the island's speculation but...I think your Mom was onto something. She a traveler?"

"Ah, no. She passed away 10 years ago. But she wasn't. At least...I don't think." Raina replied simply, swishing her fingers around the rim of the beer mug, some locks of her caramel hair tumbling out of her hood. She braced herself for any questions that would follow.

"I'm sorry bout that, Ria." Shanks fell quiet. After a moment, "Maybe you'll travel to Yukiryu Island, then. For your mom and you."

Her eyes lit up at the unexpectedly insane suggestion and she looked up at him only to realize he had been serious, the glint in his eyes sincere. She let out a breathy laugh. He really was odd. This straw hat fella said things as if they were no big feat at all. "Shanks, I don't exactly travel the sea like you do."

That had been the first time she had called him by his name. His face beamed. "Sure you can. If anything, I'll go there for ya one day."

"Bring me back a souvenir." She joked. "Only pirates are crazy enough to go into the Grand Line."

"Only pirates, eh?" He gave her a sideway glance. "You seem to hate em. Pirates."

"I don't hate them. I just despise how they go about destroying people's lives selfishly just for the sake of seeking treasure." She said matter of factly, staunch decisiveness replacing any trace of malice.

"All of em couldn't possibly be like that?" He hummed. "I'm sure there are...nice ones out there."

"Well, I have yet to come across these so called _nice ones_."

"Lemme know once you do."

Raina opened her mouth to retort but closed it quickly. _I hope I will never have to._


	8. Genzin

Aaah I'm back! It's been a long time coming lol How have you guys been? *Says all casually like I wasn't gone for more than a month*

I have changed my username for the hundredth time now. I think I'm gonna stick to it...for now. It was Rasgula before but now it's Faithchild.

Also, I think now is a good time to reveal one of my many inspirations for this story. Other than One Piece, a lot of my plot and main character ideas bounced off of aspects from the Graceling trilogy by Kristin Cashore, specifically her book 'Bitterblue'. You guys should check it out!

 **Dana** | 25 years old| Raina's cousin, daughter of Minister Crepe, mother of Jack

Physical: Short, red hair, scar on forehead, always wears long earrings.

Personality: Quirky, obnoxious sometimes, great at deductive skills

* * *

Chapter 8: Genzin

Shanks gingerly ate his food, one hand keeping his bowl at bay and the other skillfully yielding chopsticks. His head shot up at the tingey taste that spread in his mouth and he found himself nodding, acknowledging the flavor. The silence of his company beside him had been wearing on for a time now and his eyes steadily shifted over to the girl.

Raina's head hovered over her half-empty drink, locks of hair fallen in tufts around the perimeters of her round face. 'She must still be thinking about how to ask me anything else she can salvage from earlier on today.'

He turned his body to face her, still chewing on his food. His movement didn't shake the brunette from her reverie.

Shanks cleared his throat. This seemed to barely do the trick.

Raina's eyes refocused and she turned her head slowly towards the redhead only to find him staring at her with his eyebrows raised in a manner that gave her a strange nostalgia.

"Ah…I'm sorry. Were you saying something?"

Shanks smiled, swallowing. "I guess I won't repeat myself." He turned back to face the table.

"W-what? What was it?" She made a confused expression when the other started grinning through his stuffed mouth. "You didn't…?"

Shanks emptied his bowl into his mouth, no intention of confirming the obvious. "Say, you're awfully curious about that lone wolf on the street from today."

Raina thought quickly, mind slipping into defense mode. "I have to be as a marine to uphold law and order. And there's no certainty he had been a lone wolf."

"More than just curious, Ria. You're in desperate search of this offender as if finding him will solve some personal queries."

Raina drew in a breath, glancing at him. He was grinning as if he was uncovering some truths himself when it should have been her to do that deed. It occurred to her that this hadn't been the first time he had gotten more out of something she hadn't said. She could briefly remember their last conversation at the bar — with some embarrassment — and how he had suspected her of lying about her name. Yet, why did he still choose to call her by-

"Ria?" That curiously concerned eyebrow raise again.

Before Raina could respond, a fairly large woman wearing a feather duster dress pranced by just then, handing out flyers to her and Shanks.

"Festival at the Square", Raina read the flyer aloud.

"Why, it's that time of year again..."

"What time of year?"

"Buttersworth festival, of course!"

Was it terrible that she was clueless to the activities of her own city? It had barely been more than a year since the control of the city fell into her hands after her father's passing and she had yet to learn about everything. With a disapproving click of her tongue, she mentally noted asking her designated historian about this supposed Festival.

Shanks held the flyer out in front of him with both hands, admiring it like she could only imagine a pirate admired a treasure map, eyes scanning and rescanning the words written on it. Quickly, she shook her head. How could she equate this ecstatic male to a pirate. How horrible of her.

"And let me guess…" Raina eyed the myriad of wine bottles the redhead had downed in the past thirty minutes. "More drinking?"

If he hadn't had a drawl to his speech when he had arrived, he certainly did now. "You bet...but that's not all." His finger poked at places on the flyer, a little unsteady and off the mark but enough in the region for her to determine where he was pointing. "Games, barbeque...and dancing. The best part."

 _The best part._ Raina thought about the ballroom back in the palace that was currently of no use and where her and Jewel practiced their fighting. "There's a ballroom in the square?"

"Nope. It would be held in the streets of the square."

"Out in the open? As in folks dance on the street?" Raina looked appalled. "What if it were to rain?"

Shanks laughed. Somehow, it struck him as a reasonable question albeit a silly one. "No one died from a little dance in the rain." A thought occurred to him. He placed the flyer down. "Are you new to Buttersworth, Ria?"

The question made her words catch in her mouth. She hung her head over her drink, stealing a sip and praying that maybe that would give her the confidence to forge yet another lie. "I was transferred from a nearby city to the marine base here about a few months ago."

Shanks nodded to himself at that, understanding.

It wasn't until he had left the bar that night some moments later with Charlie waiting for him at the entrance that he found himself wondering aloud. "Charlie, do you think the marines will be at the Buttersworth festival?"

Charlie scratched his head, unsuspecting of such a question. "Beats me, Capn. They usually are not...in their uniforms at least."

Shanks smiled, lost in thought, eyes wide with a dawning realization. "A government holiday then…"

"Hey! You, tomato head! Watch where you're going!" A female rushed past them, shouldering past a drunk and distracted Shanks.

Shanks stopped in his tracks, registering the ominous fact that he had in fact just bumped into someone and turned around, surprised. "T-tomato head? We share the same hair species, you know?" He placed one hand on his hip, offended.

"You're one to talk, gal…" Charlie butt in.

Dana made a noise of impatience, stealing a glance back at the men she had bumped. And stood gawking at the red headed male's chiseled abdomen. A solid few seconds ticked by, time seeming to pass tauntingly slow. She cleared her throat, tearing her eyes away to look at an unimpressed Charlie.

"What?! I wasn't staring. Who even wears a torn up shirt like that-hey, stop that!" She pointed accusatory at Charlie who was pretending to throw up. "I'm not that kind of woman! And my point being, watch where you're going! Not everyone has time to handle drunk hooligans."

Shanks blinked confused, oblivious to what was going on.

"Regarding who's drunk... is debatable."Charlie mumbled.

Dana glared at the male then threw her hands in the air and stomped off. She had a certain young boy to look for and couldn't waste any time getting involved with any street goers. Especially under the risk that someone would recognize who she is.

Charlie raised a brow then turned away. "Let's get goin, Capn. Yasopp went to get the rest of the crew. Genzin's men at the bar said he's waiting for all of us."

"Ah. Right."

/

The sky had turned a dusty rose, the air thin with the retreating breeze of a rising sun.

Shanks and the shadows of his crew trudged carefully into an abandoned building.

The arched gateway gave room to a barren cavern that reeked of rust and wet wood, its vacancy not pronounced for long as shadows of figures seated around the vicinity prompted Shanks of people present inside. He surely didn't show his heightened sense of awareness although his hand casually drifted over the red sash at his waist keeping his sword in place.

"There he is! The man of the show!" A voice billowed and a hunched figure in a corner at the head of the bar scoot forward. His face illuminated under the dull, murky lighting. The man's bulky shoulders and full chest were on display, his scruffy beard acclaiming to the fact he hadn't touched a shaving device in as more as a few months. "To what do I owe the pleasure of a rising pirate king such as yourself?" The man basically scoffed at Shanks, lips twitching at an internal joke.

"Ah, Genzin." The redhead shifted his gaze coolly to the domineering figure. "You have one of my men in your possession. I hope you haven't forgotten. We merely came here to make sure you haven't forgotten your part of the deal."

Genzin narrowed his eyes, a chuckle escaping his parted lips. The nerve of that boy to cut to the chase. And in front of someone clearly far superior to him in power! "Once the job is done, you will get your man back! Why so stiff, kid?!" He stood up, sauntering over to smack Shanks on the shoulder playfully, chuckling.

Shanks held his expression before smiling lightly, lowering his straw hat. "The joke escapes me."

"Loosen up!" Genzin grinned. "Your men bring me a royal to use as ransom and trade is back in our hands, along with your man in yours!" The bulky male grinned, the act stretching his face far more than looked natural.

The few men behind Shanks that had accompanied him into the cavern stirred, on edge watching as how their captain looked far too casual and complacent for them to rest easy.

Shanks sighed, a serious set to his jaw now as he looked sideways at Genzin. "So this royal you claim will serve as a gateway to you leaving us and the city alone…"

"Raina of the fourth ministry", Genzin grinned, his molars shining through his smile as he spat, "And we'll leave the town and its people alone, Shanks lad."


	9. The Wanted Poster

Author's Note: I was drawn back to continue this story. Finally. Junior year in college be a struggle sometimes.

 **Hannah** | 26 | South Marines General

 _Blonde hair (blue green highlights) often in a low bun_

* * *

Chapter 9: The Wanted Poster

The next day was a training session.

Much to Raina's dismay since the day before had her arm up in binds.

She glared at her bandaged arm absently, eyebrows in a troubled knot. Other trainees weaved past her in their swim gear, ready to practice laps in the pool. She took in a long breath. Maybe it wasn't so bad. On the bright side, she hadn't come across Jewel in the morning, having left as early as she did. A feat since Jewel was a sickeningly early bird himself.

"Ria?"

Her head shot up, eyes having begun to close but now wide awake. She met with Hannah towering above her seated figure, eyes fixed on her bandaged arm.

A panic spread across the brunette's visage. "It's no big deal. I just fel-"

"All reports in this region of town go through me. I was bound to find out even if Orion didn't tell me."

Raina opened her mouth in surprise then drew back and hung her head, defeatedly cradling her arm against her chest.

Hannah watched the younger girl then released a deep sigh. "Come on, let's get you working on the docks then."

/

The smell of the sea hung on like silk to resin. A faint sound of splashing water against rock and the chains of boats shaking in the fierce wind echoed in the mill.

"We're going to do what he says for now but when it comes down to the capture, Char, we aren't going to give them what they want." Shanks squinted his eyes towards the bright blue horizon, leaning his side against the helm, arms folded.

"Meaning we won't capture that royal? But how will we get away with that?" Came the shipmate's reply.

"Just trust me. I'll come up with a plan." Shanks thought hard, leaning off the helm, the breeze throwing his hair around like leaves in the wind. He turned towards the dock landing and with a start noticed a very familiar tangle of light brown hair swaying in the breeze.

/

Raina walked about beside a seaside shopping center, peering over at various artifacts and colorful clothing on sale, much of the items imported goods from nearby provinces.

She was glad Hannah hadn't made her do any heavy duty work. Seaside scouting was quite the treat for Raina, especially anything this close to the sea. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this close to the shore—

"Ria?"

Raina turned around towards the familiar voice that seemed to echo out from afar. Even with the crowds of milling people on the docks, the blood red hair was unmistakable. She immediately recognized the seafaring male standing against the current of the crowd.

A wide smile crossed Shank's face as he drew near followed by a blank expression when his eyes fixated on her cap. "So, you're on marine duty?"

"Yeah, I am." Raina readjusted the cap on her head, securing the loose strands that had escaped her low ponytail. "Is something the matter?" She inquired, pleasantly surprised to find the male here. In such a big town where coming across the same person twice was a struggle, it was almost a miracle they ran into each other as much as they did.

Squinting her eyes up at him, Raina noticed how he was sweating buckets and was tempted to ask whether he had pissed someone off to earn him a booze spill to the head but thought better of it.

"Nah", Shanks raised both his brows, eyes wide humorously. "Something have to be the matter for me to be here?"

"I can only assume trouble follows you," She pretended to be interested in a beaded orange dress on display at a shop front, a small smile creeping across her features as she turned away. "Or that you follow trouble. From the times we have met."

"Hm I suppose I _am_ following trouble right now." Shanks wondered deeply, indulging himself in a colorful shirt displayed. His face lit up with a thought. "You're getting some festival shopping in, after all! Ready for tomorrow?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't have time to be attending any festivals," Raina grumbled, immediately abandoning her fake amusement and ducked under a person to walk away. A small boat parked at the docks caught her eye and she began sauntering over towards it, the redhead following suit.

"Aw cmon. The marines gotcha stiff. Ya gotta have a lil fun once in a while specially on your days off."

"You're really not letting t-wait." Raina stopped, the redhead beside her mirroring a confused expression when she pointed her finger up at him. "The festival day is my day off? How do you know?"

"Uhh", Shanks rubbed his chin, one arm folded across his half exposed chest. "Why wouldn't it be? It's a holiday, after all."

Raina couldn't help muttering aloud,"Everyone knows but me...I bet the ministers of other towns even know, dangit..."

"Huh? Nah, the royals here know, too but I doubt they'll be participating much." Shanks answered her misdirected inquiry, stretching his arms out. "I ain't complainin. But it'd be nice if the royals paid more attention to its townspeople."

Stunned for a moment, Raina's head snapped to look at him. She blinked. _Oh. The royals. Right._

He let out a steady laugh, looking up at the sun with a tip of his hat. His eyes were hazy, lost in thought, a subtle shadow of a smile at his lips.

He was trying to look amused but proved he was anything but.

"They can't do everything, you know..." She emphasized the word 'everything', mouthing the words slowly. "I'm sure they have a good reason for not participating in things...maybe."

After a moment, he looked over at the female, grinning. "I suppose you are right." He considered her troubled face for a second. "Say, Riaaa, why so serious?" He leaned towards the girl, perplexed, immediately causing her to lean away.

"What do you mean?" Raina glared into the distance with a scowl.

"Hey...Is something wrong?" After a moment, "I think you need a little festival." He suggested innocently.

She gave him a side look, "You really aren't going to let the festival thing go, are you?"

"Not when I knoww how much you'll miss out on if you decide not to come." He looked at her hopefully.

She didn't answer.

"Ria, Look."

She braced herself for the convincing, not sure how she could say that she has this adoptive brother who would rather fall in a ditch than think about letting her go out on a non-work day and that too for a town _festival_ , of all things. 'Danger is spelled everywhere, can't you see!' she almost heard Jewel's voice exclaim in her head.

"I don't care if I have to come to the Marine base," Shanks continued in a mumble under his breath, 'although I might perhaps get beheaded and bounty handed over' before continuing, "I will drag you to the city festival if that's what it takes." He cocked his head eagerly, searching for a change of heart on her countenance.

"Shanks." The girl groaned. How could someone she had just met be this strong willed on her behalf?! "...I have to be back by 9."

"Ah, so a curfew is it." He clasped his hands behind his head, the amusement in his voice not at all escaping the girl.

"Sure. We can call it that if that'll make you go by the rules."

"A curfew to make _me_ go by the _rules_?" The redhead placed his finger to his bottom lip, dramatically looking up to the sky as if he was searching for logic that didn't exist.

She grabbed the straw hat on his head and planted it playfully over his eyes, laughing. "Anyway, gotta go. Duty calls." It was almost noon and she knew the other marines would be waiting for her at their meeting spot to sort out flyers they had scheduled to hang up.

"See ya tomorrow then." Shank's voice called out from behind, confident enough to not pose it as a question.

For a fleeting moment, she wondered why it was that Jewel and others at the establishment always spoke ill of people as if no one in town could be trusted. Here she was, spending time with the townsfolk, well rather, walking amongst them, albeit in a uniform. No matter. She had even made a friend. It all felt so warm. So right. She was welcomed into a world of truth and adventure she hadn't even imagined the extent of.

/

Back at the far South end of the docks, some time later, Hannah dumped a stack of Wanted posters into Raina's arms. "Be careful with those, Ria! We'll have them hung up soon so don't want the wind to eat em up!"

Raina nodded obligingly, holding the stack close to her chest with her one working arm. A marine next to her also took up a stack from the barrels that had come rolling into town that afternoon with the latest updates and news.

Sighing, the brunette looked down at the posters, thumbing through them narrowly best as she could without letting the wind grab ahold of them.

 _Pirates_ , she thought sourly. Whitebeard, Gringboggins, so many pirates she had never heard of. Her researches only revealed the history of pirating, after all, not notorious names in present time. The only name she ever knew had been Gol D Roger and for good measure. She continued stacking the papers, sighing at how many there were. Buggy the Clown, some black haired male with piercings, some redhead, some- _wait._

She flipped back to the last paper again.

And shock hit her like a tidal wave.

This couldn't be right. "I think...there's some error on this…"

Why did the paper say 'Shanks'? Why was his face on there? There had to be some kind of mistake.

 _I travel the sea._

But...

 _I'm sure there are some nice ones out there. Lemme know when you find them._

"Um, Ria? Is everything oka-You've been staring at that poster for a minute now. I know he's cute but can we get going?" A fellow marine raised an eyebrow at the girl.

The girl blinked, reality sinking in. This had been reality all along. She just hadn't been in sync. "Yeah, sorry…"Her voice came out strained as she stood up slowly, nearly falling off balance if it weren't for Orion grabbing her by the shoulders to level her.

"Ria, are you alright?"

She turned towards the older veteran's voice. He looked extremely concerned.

"Yeah...

...I just need to go home."


End file.
